


Morning in (a) bed (of tentacles)

by epersonae



Series: The Magcretia Chronicles [14]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Tentacles, tentacles 2: inky black boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Magnus has been thinking about magic. Lucretia uses some spell slots. They both have a very good morning.





	Morning in (a) bed (of tentacles)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [The Wedding Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421824), although the only thing you need to know is that she's used tentacles on him once before.

Morning light poured through the windows as Lucretia lay in bed with Magnus behind her, his cock stiffening against the curve of her ass. He took himself in his hand and tapped it against her playfully. She arched her back, lifted her leg, and he slid in easily, comfortably. 

He rested on her, curling around her. He kissed her ear and murmured, “Know what I've been thinking about while you were gone?”

She rocked against him. “This?”

“Mmmmm, yes…and….” He took a few slow strokes. “...those tentacles.”

“Oh really?”

“You're telling me that you haven't thought about the way you -” he drew little curls on her side with his fingertip, then grabbed her hip and thrust hard, once, twice. She moaned. “While you were alone in your little apartment on the moon?” He kissed the back of her neck. “I don't know about you, but I keep thinking of how that one curled around your pretty ankle….” Despite herself, her breathing sped up. “Yeah, just like that.” He paused, agonizingly, and hummed against her ear. “I bet you've got spell slots to burn, Luce?”

She tried to laugh, but it came out as a groan. 

“So I do,” she said. 

“So…?”

He thrust again, his hand gripping her hip. 

“The bed…?” Her voice wavered. 

“It'll be fine,” he said. “I built it plenty sturdy.” He turned her face to look back towards him, and his voice shifted from teasing to sincere. “Do you want…?”

She bit her lower lip, and in answer, rocked her hips against him, then reached for the wand on the bedside table. He pulled out and she whined at the emptiness. She whispered the words of the spell, casting it onto the mattress below them. 

She thought she was prepared, but the feel of it was almost instantly overwhelming. Dozens of tendrils, wrapping themselves around her legs, her hips, her waist: she reached out to grab Magnus’s hand, but they'd already pulled him up off of the bed, just as she was being lifted up in the air. 

They were sturdy and yet somehow weightless, tingling with energy on her skin. She could feel the urge to strangle and bludgeon in them, just barely restrained by her will. Teasing, gripping her ribs, curling up under her breasts, sliding up her inner thighs. 

Then, she heard a moan and finally looked at Magnus, caught up the same as she was. He grinned at her, the color high on his cheeks. Tentacles had already wrapped all the way around his torso, around both legs, the big muscles of his thighs straining against them. He was impossibly hard. His eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open as a tendril curled around the base of his cock. 

Her back arced involuntarily but she could barely move, she was held so tight. She squirmed, suddenly aware of being right in the middle of this thing, of thick weight holding her arms and legs fast, of the tips moving along the curve of the crease of her inner thigh, pressing at the pucker of her ass, teasing the corner of her mouth. She called out his name and then her mouth was full. 

His eyes flew open, wide-eyed with the sight of her caught up in her own spell. He tried to reach for her, but he too was absolutely immobilized. “Yes,” was all that escaped him, as tentacles curled up and enveloped his dick entirely, squeezing and stroking. He was a mess of groans and whimpers. Her breathing was fast and shallow. 

But just as the tentacles slid over her cunt and her clit, one slim tip sliding in, she could feel the density of them changing, starting to fade. She tried to speak the words of the spell, to move her wand, but her mouth was full and her wrists held fast. She could see a mirror of her frantic want in Magnus’s eyes. The spell was almost gone by the time she was released enough to cast it again. 

He moaned out her name, but was stifled by his mouth being filled again, by his own groan as they regained their grip around him. 

She still had just enough of her own arm free to wield her wand, and she used that bit of control to focus the bulk of the tentacles on Magnus. He whimpered around the member filling his mouth, and she moaned in sympathy. 

She adjusted the area of effect so that he was in the center. Tendrils curled around her calves, tickled her ribcage, but he was fully enveloped. She could see the muscles in his thighs straining again involuntarily against the tentacles holding him tight, then his hips jerk up as one, two, three, and finally four of them, slim but strong, wrapped around his cock. They encompassed the shaft, leaving visible the glistening tip. She licked her lips, then looked him in the eyes. 

“Oh Luce please,” he whimpered. And she pushed herself off of the tentacles at the edge of her spell, letting herself fall into the heart of the writhing mass where he was so entangled. The tentacles grabbed at her hair, her shoulders, her torso, pulling her right between his legs. She tried to grab for his hips but found her wrists bound tight. As she lapped at the tendrils around him, licked the head of his cock, slick tingling forms grasped at her thighs, pulling and pushing her on him. She couldn't quite get purchase on him, but when she looked up, he was flushed and trembling, coming unraveled even as he was pulled tighter and tighter. 

She tried to take him deeper in her mouth, and the tendrils gave way, just enough, stroking her face as they slid along the length of him. He seemed to be trying to shout, but his cries were smothered as well. What movements he could make grew more and more frantic, and both of them writhed almost helplessly in the mass of tentacles that had swallowed the bed. 

Then, just as the spell began to fade again, he cried out, practically screaming, no coherent words, just the intensity of the moment. She felt him pulse in her mouth, laid her tongue on the underside of the tip, felt him heavy and salt and sour in her throat. He softened as the tentacles faded, leaving them panting on the bed. 

“Well, that's no fair,” he said, reaching down to stroke her hair. She chuckled, though with a bit of a nervous thrumming edge. “How's your spell slots?” he asked. 

“Not too bad,” she said, casting again, letting the mass of tentacles work its way up around her. “Maybe I've got enough for this.”

Her skin thrummed with nervous energy, and everywhere the tentacles made contact she shivered. 

“You might want to back away,” she murmured, as the space around them filled with the dark writhing members. Instead, he curled closer against her, letting the tentacles wrap around them both. He smiled into the back of her neck.

“Just relax, baby,” he said, and she gave him a nervous chuckle. “Naw, for real. Just enjoy yourself.”

She took in a sharp breath as one of the tentacles slid over her breast and pulled tight around her nipple. She was glad for the support of Magnus’s broad chest as a bolster to arch against as another followed suit, then several wrapped around her legs, pulling her open, holding her tight. They slid easily over the lips of her cunt, stroking them fuller, until she felt wet and open, canting her hips, whining. And they responded, several thin curls pushing up inside, others wrapping around her clit. The whole mass moved in a syncopated rhythm, tugging at her nipples, her clit, even a bit of her hair, tightening around her legs, wrapping her torso together with Mangus’s, and pushing inside of her slowly, steadily.

“Wow, you look —” and Magnus just made a low guttural noise of appreciation after that, tightening his arms around her waist. 

“Ah — feels — mmmm —” The sensations were so much, overwhelming her, and she tried to move with it, to get that last bit of friction to put herself over the edge but she couldn’t quite.  Her toes curled, the hand still holding her wand gripping it nearly tight enough to snap, the other grasping for something but she was held too firmly to even reach for sheets to wind between her fingers. She chased the sensation, and it’s there, there, there, it’s almost there but not quite. She was sweating and shuddering and then she felt it all fade, it had been a minute, how can it possibly have been a whole minute. Her head flopped back against Magnus’s chest; he grunted at the force of it, then stroked her hair softly.

“So fucking close,” she muttered between clenched teeth. “All right, fine, sure,” she said to herself. “What else am I going to do with a fifth level spell slot today?”

“Baby, you cool?” He ran his hands down her sweaty torso, marked with little bruises from the rounds of tentacles.

“One hundo percent,” she said with a rough laugh, then cast again. Before the tentacles came up around them in full force, Magnus wrapped an arm around her, his big fingers just resting on her pubic mound.

“Can I help?” he whispered into her ear. She sucked in a breath as she was once again entangled and teased by her own spell. She nodded, and his hand moved incrementally downward before being locked into place by a thick tendril wrapped around her waist and his arm. Again she was teased by touches on every inch of her body, and this time a heavy limb — almost as full as Magnus’s cock, she thinks for a moment, but more slick, more mobile, almost twisting inside of her — she was fucked steadily and she tried to just relax into it but the feeling of time pressure made her shake with nerves. Then she felt Magnus’s breathing against her, and his fingers pressed against the hood of her clit, not moving, not trying to match the writhing of the mass of tentacles. Just: steady. And the tentacle fucked her up into that steady pressure and she let out a long sigh.

“There you go,” he said, a note of such tenderness in his voice that it cut through all of her thrumming nervous energy and released something: a knot untied, a string snapped, a tension dissolved. For a second, she felt still and silent. Her eyes fell closed. The tentacles around and inside her, Magnus’s body pressed against her, his fingers on her clit, the slick throbbing of her own body: it’s all one brilliant focused sensation. She pulled against the restriction of the tentacles, not to escape or resist but simply to feel. 

She hung on that precipice for what seemed like a long time, but logically must’ve been only a few seconds. Then she pulsed, twitched, whined in the throes of her orgasm, wordless and boneless and thoughtless in the pure thundering pleasure that echoed from cunt, clit, belly out and out and through breasts and thighs and toes and scalp. Her wand fell from her hand. Her breath came in sharp gasps, and as the sensation faded, and the tentacles did too, her breathing turned to gasping relieved laughter. 

“Oh gods I need a shower,” was the first thing she said.

“That was amazing…. You’re amazing,” he said. She rolled over to look at him and his eyes were huge with wonder — and maybe still some horniness — and she ran a trembling hand down his upper arm, looking at the same pattern of light bruises.

She kissed him, slowly, savoring him, then started to move away. 

“Really gonna get up?” he asked, his arms around her waist.

“I think so,” she replied, but didn’t move, just kissed his forehead. 

“Really?” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close. 

“Okay, fine,” she laughed, “I'll stay, if that's what you want.” She collapsed onto his chest and he twined his fingers through her hair.

“Rest and get your spell slots back,” he murmured, his hands sliding down to cup her hips. She chuckled into the hollow of his throat.

“Rest?” she murmured, and Magnus just laughed. They kissed slowly, lazily, in the shifting morning sunlight, and Lucretia’s wand fell off the bed and rolled across the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> To paraphrase the usual suspects: and they fucked, the end. But it's taken me since DECEMBER to write this much, so you'll have to take it from here with your own imagination. :D
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects for egging me on, and to @hops in particular for catching the disastrous mid-paragraph change of tenses. (and for the amazing tag that I had to steal)


End file.
